


call this fixer-upper home

by everyoneisgay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Slice of Life, couch symbolism, endgame WHOM? in this house we are safe and happy, flamin' hot cheetos, italian designers, marriage is weird but sometimes it slaps, poor culinary decisions, vintage sofas
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyoneisgay/pseuds/everyoneisgay
Summary: 토니의 새로운 보금자리에는 아주 오래된 빈티지 쇼파가 있다. 피터가 낮잠 자기 좋아하는.A translation of call this fixer-upper home by sagemb





	call this fixer-upper home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [call this fixer-upper home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761740) by [sagemb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagemb/pseuds/sagemb). 

20년 전, 토니의 삶은 이랬다:

그는 포춘이 선정한 100대 기업 중 최연소 CEO다. 바다 전망의 말리부 저택이 이제 막 완공됐다. 공간 인테리어를 위해 고용한 디자이너는 36살의 은퇴한 슈퍼모델이다. 그녀는 3개 국어를 능통하게 사용하는 토니를 보고 겉으로는 미적지근한 태도를 보인다. 그는 이미 그녀와 두 번 잤다. 밤새 공구를 만지작거릴 때 그는 하루 종일 맥캘란을 마시고 아침엔 에스프레소 세 잔을 마시며 위스키로 빠져나간 수분을 다시 채워 넣는다.

그의 마지막 개인 비서가 그만둔 참이었다. 회계팀에서 빨간 머리의 여자를 새로 빼돌려왔다. 멋진 다리와 예쁘장한 얼굴을 가졌지만 그가 얼마나 빨리 그녀를 겁 줄 수 있을 지 고약한 생각이 들만큼 고지식했다. 그녀의 이름은 실제 나이보다 30살 정도 더 늙어 보이게 안 어울렸다.

그의 부모가 죽은 지 8년이 흘렀다. 장례식을 치룬 이후 그는 롱 아일랜드에 있는 저택으로 다시는 돌아가지 않았다.

대부분 하루의 마무리를 할 때, 해피가 뒷좌석의 문을 닫고 나면 그는 숨 죽인 고요에 갇혔고 스스로 얼마나 지루한 삶인지를 깨닫게 된다. 그 기분은 아주 순식간에 지나갔다가 다음 날 밤이면 도로 되돌아왔다.

11년 전, 토니의 삶은 이랬다:

동굴. 그는 서 있을 힘 조차 없어서 볼 일을 보려면 잉센이 그를 받쳐줘야 했다. 자동차 배터리를 쥔 손이 떨려왔다. 가슴의 통증은 더 이상 고통이 아니었다. 고통은 귀가 찢어질 듯한 소음과 눈을 멀게 하는 빛으로 변해갔다. 꿈은 목소리들로 채워졌다: 페퍼의, 어머니의, 로디의, 하워드의 것으로. 너무나 추웠다. 죽는 게 두려웠다.

이제 토니의 삶은 이렇다:

약혼을 했다. 5개월 뒤면 결혼식이었다. 페퍼의 머리카락은 이제 빨갛기보다 금발에 가깝고, 눈가에 주름이 생겼다. 하지만 그건 토니도 마찬가지 였으며(그의 주름이 더 깊었다) 그에게 페퍼는 언제나처럼 변함없었다. 그들은 서로에게 완전히 익숙해졌다. 여전히 그는 쉽게 잠들지 못했고 때때로 끼니를 거르지만 그에겐 심리치료사, 부부 상담사, 물리치료사가 있으니 모든 게 균형을 이룰 수 있을 거였다. 그는 요리를 배우기 시작했다.

그에게는 돌봐줘야 할 진절머리 나는 10대가 있다. 그 진절머리 나는 10대, 피터에 대해 말하자면 일주일 중 이틀에 한 번씩은 방과후에 집으로 놀러 왔다.

“왜 제가 진절머리 나요?” 치토스 가루를 청바지에 쓱 닦아낸 피터가 물었다.

“너 지금 대체 뭘 하는-_휴지로 닦아._” 토니가 날카로운 소리로 외쳤다. “메이는 이것보다 너를 잘 키웠어.”

“오.” 피터가 조금 전 닦아낸 자기 손가락을 내려다봤다. 그리고 그 손가락들을 하나씩 입에 집어 넣었다 뺀 뒤, 치토스 두 개를 더 꺼내 먹었다. 그러곤 다시 청바지 위에 손을 닦아냈다. “이거 말이죠?”

심장마비가 점점 더 가까워지는 게 느껴졌다. “당장 내 집에서 내쫓아버릴 거야. 우린 이 집을 3100만 달러 주고 샀어. 여기서 이런 짓을 하도록 가만히 내버려 둘 수 없어.”

“저런,” 피터는 믿을 수 없다는 표정이었다. “제가 맨해튼 집값이 말도 안되게 비싸다는 건 알거든요. 근데 스타크씨, 그건 좀 바가지 쓴 거 같아요.”

토니와 페퍼의 집은 파크 애비뉴에 위치해 4개의 침실과 4.5개의 욕실을 갖춘 평방 4천 피트의 펜트 하우스였다. 거실에서 바라보는 도시 전망은 끝내줬다. 그들은 바가지를 쓰지 않았다.

“소파에 빌어먹을 치토스 가루를 흘리지 않는 게 좋을 거야.” 토니가 말했다. “그 소파는 아주 유명한 이탈리아 디자이너가 만든 거고, 너보다 38살은 더 먹었어.”

“어찌 됐든. 부자들은 참 이상해요. 스타크씨도 이상하구요. 우선 순위가 이상하다니까요.” 피터가 입을 쩍 벌려 하품했다. “전, 그러니까… 죽은 거예요. 낮잠이나 잘래요.”

그가 이상하다고? 토니는 이 꼬맹이가 이상했다. 이 애는 여기, 이 집에 올 때마다 매번 이 소파에서 낮잠을 잔다. 소파가 꼭 자기 자리인 것마냥. 결코 다른 곳에서는 잠을 자지 않으면서, 항상 똑같은 자세로 잔다. 양 발은 부엌을 향해, 머리는 창문 쪽으로, 팔은 가장자리에 덜렁이는 채로.

게다가 이 녀석은 치토스를 랜치 소스에 찍어 먹는다.

“비인간적이야.”라고 중얼거린 토니는 커피 테이블에 있는 랜치 소스통을 낚아 채 싱크대에 올려 놨다. 그가 거실로 다시 돌아왔을 때, 피터는 가슴 위에 주먹 쥔 손을 올려 놓고, 다른 한 손으론 카펫을 쓸고 있었다. 토니는 피터의 가슴이 오르내리는 모습을 아주 잠시 지켜봤다. 그리고 잠든 피터의 몸 위로 페퍼가 아끼는 담요를 던졌다. 잠결에 피터가 조용히 투덜거렸다.

펜트 하우스에는 페퍼와 토니, 두 사람을 위한 집무실이 있었지만 토니는 자기 방을 거의 사용하지 않았다. 그런 공간에선 좀처럼 일이 잡히지 않았다. 피터가 자고 있는 소파 맞은편 안락의자에 자리잡은 토니는 노트북을 펼쳤다. 그리고 아이의 고른 호흡이 이어지는 침묵 속에서 이메일에 답장하기 시작했다. 토니가 기억하기에, 10대 시절의 자신도 엉망진창인 하루를 보내고 이처럼 낮잠을 즐기곤 했다. 매우, 매우 다른 시간 속 다른 집에 놓여진 다른 소파 위에서.

그리고 이제 토니는 그의 어머니만큼 나이가 들었다.

◇

한 시간 반 후, 요란하게 돌아가는 오토바이 같은 소리를 길게 내며 피터가 눈을 떴다.

“젠자아아앙,” 정상적인 인간의 언어능력을 되찾자 마자 피터가 신음했다. “저는-“ 그러곤 말도 끝내지 않은 채 부엌 쪽으로 비틀거리며 가버렸다. 토니는 피터가 머리를 수도꼭지 밑에 처박고 1분 동안 찬물을 끼얹은 뒤 도로 누워있던 소파 자리로 뛰어드는 것을 지켜봤다. “정신 없어요. 그리고 화가 나요. 정말 이 만큼 잔 거예요? 고래랑 치고 박고 싶어요.”

“진정해 봐, 친구.” 토니가 담담하게 조언을 했다. “동물 학대를 하기 전에 저녁부터 먹어.”

피터가 아까 눈뜨자마자 냈던 불만스러운 오토바이 소리를 다시 내기 시작했다. 그렇게 몸을 일으켜 앉으려 무지 애쓰더니 45도 각도로 도로 쓰러져 쿠션 위로 얼굴을 파묻었다.

“이 소파가 55살 먹었다고 했죠?” 벨벳 쿠션 위에서 뭉개진 목소리가 물었다.

“뭐라고?” 토니가 작업하던 노트북을 덮었다. “아. 그래, 맞아.”

“스타크씨보다 더 늙었네요. 너무 낡았어요.”

“그럴지도 모르지. 그치만 아직 갖다 버릴 순 없어.”

“왜요? 할아버지 소파 잖아요. 히.” 아직도 남아 있는 잠 기운에 취한 피터가 눈을 부볐다. “할아버지의 낡은 시계 노래 들어 봤죠. 멈춰버리-“

“이런 걸 빈티지라고 하는 거야, 꼬맹아. 스타크 가문의 역사가 깃든. 우리 아버지는 지오 폰티라는 이름의 이탈리안에게 주문제작을 넣어서 어머니에게 결혼 선물로 이걸 줬어. 이 소파는 밀라노에서 롱 아일랜드까지 날아왔고, 그 뒤 모든 걸 겪은 거라고.”

“그렇군요.”

“폰티는 그 당시 엄청난 거물이었어. 그를 원하는 사람은 엄청나게 많았고-그 사람은 수 많은 건물을 설계한 건축가야. 그런 사람이 주문제작 소파를 만든다는 거? 아무리 하워드 스타크라도 그건 꽤 어려운 일이지.”

토니는 이 이야기에 대해 아주 잘 알았다. 마리아가 롱 아일랜드 저택의 남쪽 응접실에서 사교 모임을 주최했을 때, 이 폰티 소파는 대화 주제로서 주기적으로 언급되곤 했다.

“아시겠지만 제가 여기에 침 흘린 건 거의 확실해요.” 피터가 말했다.

“나도 알아. 네가 자는 걸 봤어. 괜찮아. 형태는 기능을 따라. 그렇지? 다리는 훌륭한 호두 나무를 사용했고, 머스타드 색깔의 벨벳은 끔찍하지만 얼룩을 숨겨줘. 그리고 수리하려 다른 가구 부품을 구하는 게 이상할 만큼 쉽지. 내가 들은 바로는. 이미 꽤 예술적인 장식품 그 자체인데다 고풍스럽거나 아니면 좀 더 미니멀한 인테리어로도 쓸 수도 있어. 내가 소유하지 않더라도 밖에 판다면 적어도 소매가 2만 달러는 될 걸. 이걸 디자인 한 폰티가 천재라고 내가 말을 했던가?”

말은 이렇게 해도, 이상했다. 왜냐하면 토니는 도무지 이 소파를 왜 자기 집으로 가져 왔는 지 전혀 알 수 없었다. 토니가 끔찍한 10대였을 때 낮잠을 자곤 했던 소파는 부모님 저택의 다른 응접실에 있었다. 이 소파는 손님들이 방문할 때만 제 기능을 했다. 메이드들이 절대 먼지가 쌓이지 않도록 자주 관리하며 청소하긴 했지만, 마리아나 하워드가 사용한 대로 이건 유리장에 싸여 박물관에 전시되는 편이 더 나았다.

어떤 기준으로 봤을 때 하워드와 마리아는 좋은 결혼 생활을 했다. 토니가 아는 한, 그의 모든 단점에도 불구하고 하워드는 결코 바람을 피우지 않았다. 그리고 그들은 부부끼리 꽤 잘 어울렸다. 심지어 서로를 웃게 만들기도 했다. 토니는 그들이 진정 서로를 사랑 했는지는 알지 못했다. 처음 그들이 결혼한 게 사랑 때문이었는지도. 토니의 부모는 그런 이야기를 확실하게 말한 적이 없었다. 그런 이야기를 굳이 시간을 들여 말 하는 취미가 없었다.

하지만 하워드는 토니에게는 절대 아니었으나 그의 아내 마리아에겐 신경을 썼다. 매번 꽃다발을 들고 집으로 돌아오거나 운이 나빴던 날에는 사업상 조언을 구하는 방식으로. 그리고 마리아는 그 비밀스럽고도 전쟁에 상처받은 남자를 누구보다 더 잘 이해하고 있는 것 같았다. 객관적인 상호 존중이 존재하는 한 두 사람 간의 사랑은 무의미하다고 말하는 사람들도 있을 것이다. 이해와 사랑 사이 반드시 차이가 있는 건 아니었다. 그런 사람들은 흔치 않거나 혹은 아득히 무서운 생각을 말하지 않을 것이다-당신을 사랑한다는 말을.

토니는 그렇게 사는 삶을 상상할 수 없었다. 그는 잠에서 깨어났을 때 페퍼에게 사랑한다고 말한다. 그리고 잠들기 전 머리를 맞대고 조용히 대화를 할 때도 사랑을 말했다. 그는 그녀를 사랑했고, 그 사실을 알았다; 하루의 매 순간 순간, 빠르게 잠에 빠져들어 그 스스로를 잊게 될 때 조차도 그녀를 사랑했다. 페퍼가 정말 하고 싶은 어떤 말이 있을 때 찡그려지는 입가 속에서, 토니는 그가 누릴 수 있는 자격 이상으로 더 많은 걸 누리고 있다는 걸 알았다. 가슴에 새겨진 흉터를 안고 이런 집에서, 20년 전 그가 절대 상상도 하지 못했을 가족과 함께 사는 삶. 그는 한 사람에게 주어지는 것보다 더 많은 것을 받았다.

하지만 지금 여기, 토니는 빈티지 소파 위에서 치토스와 랜치소스가 섞인 숨을 쉬는 아이와 함께 있다.

“그건 네가 앉을 수 있는 예술 그 자체야.” 토니가 설득력 없이 말을 끝맺었다.

피터는 천장을 올려다보면서 눈살을 찌푸렸다. “그건… 당연히 소파니까 그렇죠. 아마도요.”

_그냥 소파._

토니는 피터를 바라봤다. 이 아이만이 일으킬 수 있는 변화였다. 갑작스런 기쁨으로 가득 차 올랐다. 아이가 이건 소파에요, 라고 말했다. 그냥 낡고 해진 소파.

“그래도 낮잠 자기 좋은 장소긴 해요.” 천장을 보던 고개를 돌리며, 다시 토사물 색깔의 벨벳에 얼굴을 파묻은 피터가 덧붙였다. 그 순간, 토니는 자신이 이 소파를 절대 내버리지 않을 거라는 걸 깨달았다. 그럴 수 없었다. 그건 죄악이었다.

이런 토니의 깨달음은 전혀 알지 못한 채, 피터가 말했다. “스리라차 소스(동남아식 핫소스)있어요? 저 그릴 치즈가 먹고 싶어요.”

“맙소사.” 토니가 말했다. “너 그거 알아? 알았어. 좋아. 네가 방울양배추를 먹으면 나도 네가 원하는 그 끔찍한 생화학 폐기물을 먹게 해줄게.”

“Deal.”

생각했던 것보다 나쁘지 않은 저녁 식사 후에, 토니는 피터의 파티용 사이즈 매운맛 치토스를 집어 들었다. 그리고 싱크대 위의 랜치 소스를 흘긋 쳐다봤다. 곰곰이 생각해보면서.

**Author's Note:**

> 작가님이 참고하신 지오 폰티 소파 디자인은 [여기](https://www.1stdibs.com/furniture/seating/sofas/gio-ponti-curved-sofa/id-f_8111093/?gclid=CjwKCAjw2cTmBRAVEiwA8YMgzaCoZGwopDqXn3JqTvwI1-4lfWB1RJJI8imGDfmzqPxBK4IC7hBbaRoCSnMQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds)


End file.
